RWBY JNPR part 1
by multifandom-express
Summary: After episode 16, they celebrate the Vale Festival and delve deeper into the crimes that the White Fang have been committing across Vale - will they disrupt the festival? Includes the ships: Jaune X Pyrrha, Blake X Adam, Sun X Weiss! Possibly an appearance from Adam and some love triangles..


Hi guys, so this is the first part of my RWBY fanfic, I'd really appreciate any feedback, good or bad, and apologise for the shortness of this chapter!

~ TABBY ~

* * *

><p>Team JNPR had clearly missed all the action. While they were lying around in bed, playing on their phones, team RWBY had appeared to be fighting an epic battle against the White Fang. Pyrrha only found this out when she opened her texts to find several dozen from Yang, Blake, Ruby and Weiss. She was slightly confused to see that many of them were in capital letters from Weiss, saying 'WHERE IS BLAKE?! HAVE YOU SEEN HER?!'<p>

Jaune, who was lying next to her suddenly sat up. "Ruby had just invited us to meet at Vale's Finest Coffee!" Nora whacked a pillow at the half asleep Ren. Ren shrieked in discomfort before realising that it was Nora. They're so cute, Pyrrha thought to herself. "Come on! We're going to meet the others!" Nora exclaimed in delight.

Ren groaned and sat up slowly. Nora jumped off the bed and stood at the door. "Come on!" Pyrrha, Jaune and Ren followed the hyperactive girl. As they walked down Beacon's posh hallways, she did cartwheels. At the end of each one, Nora squealed in delight. Ren gave Pyrrha 'the look'. The spartan themed girl sympathised with Ren, being friends with Nora was like being in charge of a forever crazy and hyper seven year old.

* * *

><p>The four walked down the streets of Vale. It was all being decorated for the festival, bunting lined the roofs, confetti sprayed out of small canons, people put up posters advertising the various different activities and events happening in the next week and a half. Pyrrha spotted one for a ball that was taking place in Beacon - it sounded fun. There was also ones for duels and fighting tournaments - even better. She noticed Jaune spot the ball one. Pyrrha smiled, no doubt he'd try and charm a girl into going with him. He was so cute when he did that.<p>

Nora bounded up the street, shouting excitedly. Ren looked tired and irritated. "Nora.." He started. "We're there! I want chocolate mallow fudge tea!" Pyrrha ran to catch up with Nora, so did the other two boys. They located team RWBY sitting in a booth. There was also a blonde Faunus with them. Pyrrha was intrigued to hear what that was about.

"Hi friends!" Nora said, as she sat next to Weiss, pushing her into the Faunus. Weiss groaned with distaste. The Faunus grinned a little. Weiss's glare at him could have scared beowolves. The other three pulled up seats around the big table. "So, what happened then?" Jaune asked, sitting down on his stool.

"Well.." Yang started.  
>"I'll explain." Said Ruby, cutting off her sister. "Go on then," Yang replied, taking a sip of her milkshake. "So, Blake ran away.." Blake stared at her feet, clearly embarrassed.<p>

"She found me, because I'm obviously amazing!" The Faunus cut in. "Shut up, Sun!" Weiss shoved him with her elbow. "Okay, Ice Princess." Weiss curled her lip, in a menacing fashion. Everyone else was silent and staring. "What did you just call me you.."  
>"Ice Princess." Sun confirmed.<br>"Ice Princess?!" Weiss spluttered.

"That's so cute! You two should be a couple!" Nora exclaimed, randomly. Jaune stared away. Pyrrha noticed Yang give the 'your dead' hand gesture to Nora. Ruby bit her lip. "How dare you think that the heiress of the famous Schnee Dust Company be an item with this?!" She motioned her hands in Sun's direction. "Hey! You're not exactly perfect either!" Sun retorted. Pyrrha winced. This was not going to end well. Nora started so say something else but was cut off by Ren, who had been silent up until now. "Thank you Nora, that's quite enough. Now, what else happened?"

Blake finally spoke: "Sun and I decided that we could only prove that the white fang was not associated with the dust shop robberies by turning up at the docks - where a large amount had been shipped from Atlas and them not being there." Pyrrha could tell by Blake's tone that they had been proved wrong. "Why would the white fang matter anyway?" Nora asked, clearly confused.

Blake stared at Sun, who nodded. She reached up and untied her bow. Pyrrha swallowed. Beneath the elegant black bow was cat ears. Blake was a Faunus, just like Sun. The news wasn't so shocking, Weiss, Ruby and Yang appeared to have already known. "Where you once a member of the white fang?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake nodded. "But it's behind me now. When I joined, things were different. We took part in peaceful protests - not attacks."  
>"Who's we?" Yang asked. "I mean, you never mentioned having a partner or anything," she added. "I did. His name was.. Adam. Things didn't work out." Pyrrha detected hurt in Blake's voice.<p>

"Back to the point;" Blake continued. "We found them there and fought with them but we found out.." Sun added. "Things weren't right: they were working for a human - Roman Torchwick."  
>"A girl called Penny helped us - but then she disappeared." Ruby added. "Basically, you guys missed everything!" Said Yang, wrapping up the story. Team JNPR nodded their heads.<p>

After about an hour of chat and Weiss and Sun arguing and nudging each other, the Beacon students decided to go back up to the school. Sun decided to stay overnight in a local hotel.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon! Please comment!<p> 


End file.
